I knew you once
by A little French Girl
Summary: Edward rencontre Bella quand elle est petite. Elle est intelligente et sage pour son âge, mais quand le secret de la Cullen est en danger, il doit quitter cette dernière, quelques années plus tard ils se retrouvent. Résumé complet a l'intérieur!


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire non plus elle appartient a KelsieLorraine( u/1436300/) moi tout ce qui m'appartient c'est la traduction voilà.:)

* * *

Mots de l'auteur:Hey! Ceci est ma nouvelle histoire! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer à mettre à jour « Some Human Life »(1) , s'il vous plaît lisez la si vous ne l'avez pas fait! Et vous pouvez également consulter mes 3 autres histoires (complète) « Remembering »(1), « Returning »(1) (suite de « Remembering »), and « The New Isabella Swan »(1).

* * *

Mots de la traductrice (donc moi) : Bonjour voici ma première traduction donc s'il vous plaît soyez anglais n'est pas parfait et je traduis moi même chapitres et chansons de début de chapitre donc si vous voyez des imperfection ou de mauvaise tournure de phrase dite le moi et je le modifierais . Mes traductions ne sont pas du mots pour mots et il m'arrive donc de changeais des mots ou autres pour avoir une meilleure tournure de tout cas je vous présente aujourd'hui la traduction de « I knew you once » une fan fiction pour laquelle j'ai eu le coup de foudre, je l'avais trouvé traduite et j'avais pu savourais les 2 premiers chapitres mais la personne qui la traduisait a arrêté en 2008 et j'ai décidée de reprendre la traduction et donc me voilà après avoir reçu l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire et je l'en trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse savourez cette histoire que je trouve juste lecture:)

* * *

Résumé:Tout en faisant un projet de classe, Edward rencontre une très sage et intelligente petite fille nommé Bella âgée de 4 ans. Au début l'odeur de Bella est trop fort, mais après avoir été convaincu par Alice qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, Edward réessaye. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois avec elle, Edward voit que Bella n'est pas normal. Elle est douce, drôle, intelligente, et mature, sait comment prendre soin d'elle-même, et ne pas laisser son passé sombre l'affecter. Mais quand le secret d'Edward et des Cullen est menacé, ils quittent tout, y compris Bella. Maintenant 10 ans plus tard, Bella et Edward sont réunis.

* * *

What if she's an angel? (Qu faire si elle est un ange?)de Tommy Shane Steiner: There's a man standing on the corner (Il y a un homme debout dans le coin) with a sign saying "Will work for food"( (avec une pancarte disant "Travail pour de la nourriture") You know the man, you see him every morning( Vous savez l'homme,vous le voyez tous les matins) The one you never give your money to (Celui a qui vous ne donnez jamais votre argent) You can sit there with your window rolled up (Vous pouvez vous asseoir là-bas avec votre fenêtre ouverte) Wondering when the light's gonna turn green (Curieux de savoir si la lumière va passé au vert) Never knowing what a couple more bucks (Ne sachant jamais ce qu'un couple de dollars) in his pocket might mean... (dans sa poche pourrait signifier...) What if he's an angel sent here from heaven (Que faire si il est un ange du ciel envoyé ici) and he's making certain that you're doing your best (et qu'il s'assure que vous faites de votre mieux) To take the time to help one another (Pour prendre le temps pour s'aider) Brother are you gonna pass that test? Frère, allez-vous passer ce test?) You can go on with your day to day (Vous pouvez continuer votre quotidien) trying to forget what you saw on his face (en essayant d'oublier ce que vous avez vu sur son visage) Knowing deep down he could have been your (Sachant au fond, il aurait pu être votre) saving grace (bon côté) What if he's an angel? (Que faire si il est un ange?) There's a man and there's a woman (Il y a un homme et il y a une femme) living right above you in apartment (Vivent directement au-dessus de vous dans appartement) There's a lot of noise coming through (Il y a beaucoup de bruit passant à travers) the ceiling and it don't sound like harmony (le plafond et il ne ressemble pas à l'harmonie) You can sit there with your tv turned up (Vous pouvez vous asseoir là-bas avec votre tv allumé) While the words and his anger fly (Alors que les mots et sa colère voler) But come tomorrow when you see her with her (Mais venez demain, quand vous la voyez avec ses) shades on, can you look her in the eye? ombres, pouvez-vous la regarder dans les yeux?) What if she's an angel sent here from heaven (Que faire si elle est un ange du ciel envoyé ici) and she's making certain that you're doing your best (et elle s'assure que vous faites de votre mieux) To take the time to help one another (Pour prendre le temps pour s'aider) Brother are you gonna pass that test? (Frère, allez-vous passer ce test?) You can go on with your day to day (Vous pouvez continuer votre quotidien) trying to forget what you saw on her face (en essayant d'oublier ce que vous avez vu sur son visage) Knowing deep down you could have been her (Sachant au fond, vous aurait pu être son) saving grace (bon côté) What if she's an angel? (Que faire si elle est un ange?) A little girl on daddy's lap (Une petite fille sur les genoux de papa) hiding her disease with a baseball cap (cachant sa maladie avec une casquette de baseball) You can turn the channel, (Vous pouvez changer la chaine,) most people do but what if you were sitting in (la plupart des gens le font mais que faire si vous étiez assis dans) her daddy's shoes? (les chaussures de son papa?) Maybe she's an angel sent here from heaven (Peut-être qu'elle est un ange du ciel envoyé ici) and she's making certain that you're doing your best (et elle s'assure que vous faites de votre mieux) To take the time to help one another (Pour prendre le temps pour s'aider) Brother are you gonna pass that test? (Frère allez-vous passer ce test?) You can go on with your day to day (Vous pouvez continuer votre quotidien) trying to forget what you saw on her face (en essayant d'oublier ce que vous avez vu sur son visage) Knowing deep down you could have been her (Sachant au fond, vous aurait pu être son) Saving grace (bon côté) What if she's an angel? (Que faire si elle est un ange?)

* * *

Point de vue Edward : Nom: Isabella Marie Swan  Âge: 4  Anniversaire: 13 Septembre 1988  Parents: Père : Charlie Swan,  belle-mère : Abby Greene  Loisirs: Isabella Swan aime colorier et dessiner. Elle aime aussi jouer et adore chanter. Elle est très énergique, et naturellement heureuse. Je regardais le dossier d'Isabelle Marie Swan. Cette année, Alice et moi sommes actuellement des près adultes, et pour notre projet de service communautaire nous avons décider de soit en considérant quelques orphelins comme nos petits frères et sœurs ou en aidant des pauvres en leur donnant des vê sachant pas quoi choisir nous décidions de jouer cela en lançant une pièce de monnaie en l'air. Personnellement, je préfère aider les pauvres, mais Alice n'avait juste pas le physique pour(4).Maintenant, je vais devoir prendre un enfant gâté sous mon aile! J'étais en train de conduire jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Quand j'arrivais, cinq autres étudiants et le professeur du projet attendaient. "Tout le monde, écoutez!Ce que vous faites est très important pour ces enfants. S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas grossier ou odieux avec eux et garder à l'esprit qu'ils sont les documents que vous avez, il y a le nom de l'enfant dont vous vous occupez et ses passe-temps favoris. Lorsque nous arriverons à la réception, donnez le nom de l'enfant dont vous avez la charge et ils vous donneront le numéro de chambre. Vous êtes libre de quitter l'orphelinat a partir de 14h30." Mme Bryant monta dans sa voiture et parti alors nous marchions vers la réception, je fus le premier à y arriver . Autant en finir vite avec ça, pensais-je. _WOW! Quel beau morceau nous avons là!Je passerais bien toutes mes journées avec lui!_ Pensa la secrétaire. "Puis-je vous aider Mr?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. "Oui Mme, je suis à la recherche de la chambre d'Isabella Swan." répondis-je poliment. _Wow! je suis contente qu'elle fasse partie des enfants choisis!_ "Elle est dans la chambre 104, au bout du couloir sur la droite." "Merci",souris-je._Il a l'air gentil!Il fera un grand frère parfait!Elle est ici depuis si longtemps!_ Je marchais dans le couloir et m'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 104. Je jetais un œil par la fenêtre de la porte et je vis une petite fille qui coloriait assise à une petite table au milieu de la chambre. J'ouvris la porte et c'est là que c'est arrivé. Mon humanité avait disparu et libérer le monstre au fond de moi. Elle était la proie et j'étais le prédateur. Son sang ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais senti auparavant et il serait bientôt le mien! Je laisse échapper un grognement si monstrueux, que la jeune enfant assis à la table devait pleuré de terreur recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre mais elle ne le fit pas, elle leva les yeux et me me dirigea vers elle en grognant. Elle se leva alors et alla dans un coin. C'est mieux comme ça que je pense. Je posé mes mains sur chacun des murs, bloquant l'enfant dans le coin, et qu'est ce qu'elle fit? Elle m'imita. Moi. Je grognais fortement a son comportement et tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est m'imité à nouveau. Elle commence à pouffer de rire. Je me mis à genoux devant elle et la saisi par les épaules. J'étais sur le point de l'interroger quand quelque chose arriva. Mes yeux se connectèrent avec les siens d'un brun chocolaté et j'y vit alors l'innocence, la sagesse, la maturité, et un nombre incalculable d'autres choses. Je profité d'avoir retrouvé mon contrôle pour me séparé d'elle. Je commencé à reculer. Quand j'eus atteint la porte, je me tournais et me dépêchais de l'ouvrir. Quand j'eus fermé la porte, j'entendis un «Bye Bye» dit d'une voix incroyablement douce, mais je ne me retourna pas pour la regarder. Je claqué la porte de l'orphelinat en ignorant la secrétaire qui appeler après moi. Je rejoins rapidement ma Volvo, et fonça jusqu'à la maison pour voir toute ma famille assis sur le canapé a m'attendre. "Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas avertir!?" Criais-je à Alice. "Parce que j'ai vu que tu n'aller rien lui faire!" grogna a son tour Alice. "Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière! Alice, tu va devoir prendre ma place!" "Non! Je sais comment cela va se passer Edward, tout ira bien!" "Eh bien, tes visions ne sont pas gravées dans la pierre(2)!" "Mais elles sont sacrément fiable!" "Comment peux tu en être si sûre?" "N'as tu toujours pas compris qu'il ne faut pas parier avec moi!" Siffla Alice. "Je ne vais pas essayer de démarrer un combat avec toi Alice, mais j'ai failli tuer une enfant de quatre ans aujourd'hui! Ce genre de chose a tendance à me perturber!Et a me rappeler ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes!" Alice soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index. "Edward, s'il te plaît, tu n'aller pas lui faire de mal. Je le sais, je te le promet. Je te préviendrais si j'ai une autre -y demain." "Je ne sais pas si je peux Alice." "Penses-y, s'il vous plaît!" Il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais j'ai finalement répondu. "Ok". Alice, hocha de la tête et parti, imitait par la suite par Jasper puis par Emmett et Rosalie. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. "Je sais que tu a fait le bon choix. Je crois et j'ai confiance en toi." Dit-il avant de partir. Esme fut la suivante. "Edward mon chéri, tu a été été comme ça pendant presque 90 ans.(AN: N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en 1992)Je sais que tu a assez de contrôle pour faire ç suffit d'essayer.". J'hoché de la tête et essaya de sourire. Esme m'étrainit doucement, affectueusement. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé devant cette porte, menant au 104. Aujourd'hui l'enseignant est resté a l'orphelinat pour s'assurer que personne n'abandonnerait à nouveau. "M. Cullen, prévoyez-vous de vous en fuir à nouveau?" Demanda Mme Bryant. "Non Mme. Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça hier mais je me suis senti malade et je n'ai pas voulu contaminé Bella." "Mmhmmm ..." Elle grogna. J'ouvris lentement la porte avec soin et l'odeur me frappa mais elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'hier. A ce moment, je sus que je pouvais gérer. J'entrai dans la pièce et l'observa. Les murs étaient blancs, mais ils étaient couverts de dessins. Il y avait des jouets sur le plancher, et une étagère pleine de livres et de cahiers de coloriage. Sur la petite table, il y avait un livre à coloriage ouvert, et des crayons de couleur. Le petit lit dans le coin de la chambre avait une couette «la Belle et la Bête», et un rail sur le côté(3) pour ne pas qu'Isabella tombe. Je regardai vers la fenêtre et assis dans l'espace en retrait du mur était une petite fille de 4 ans les yeux fixés sur moi avec un sourire sur son visage. "De retour?" "Oui, je suis de retour." Rapidement elle couru vers un coin de sa chambre. Elle posa ses mains sur les murs et grogna. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je m'agenouillai devant elle. "Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur hier," Lui dis-je. "Désolé?" "Oui, désolé." "Pas besoin d'être désolé." dit-elle en souriant. Je lui souris en me suis levé et éloigné d'elle. Son odeur commençait à devenir forte. Je sentis quelque chose tiré sur mon la regardais. "Quel est votre nom?"Demanda-t-elle. Je m'agenouillai à nouveau. "Je m'appel Edward, et vous?" "Bella", dit-elle en souriant. "Ravis de vous rencontrer Bella."

* * *

  
(1): Ces fictions n'ont pas était traduis en français ou si elle l'ont été je ne les ai pas trouvé (2): Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris cela veut dire que les visions d'Alice ne sont pas définitives, elles peuvent être changées ou modifiées. (3):Pour ceux qui n'arrive pas a imaginé a quoi cela ressemble et bien je pense que c'est un peu comme les lits d'hôpital (ça vous aide a comprendre?) (4):Je n'ai trop compris le sens de cette phrase donc j'ai mis se que je pensée que cela voulait dire.

* * *

Voila la fin du 1er chapitre dite moi se que vous en avez pensé vos messages seront remis au véritable auteur par mes soins. Je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine mais cela n'est pas sur car je travail et que des fois j'ai pas le temps mais je promet de faire de mon mieux!:) 


End file.
